Damekko Dōbutsu
is a manga series by Noriko Kuwata serialized in Manga Life since the November 2001 issue. It was later adapted into a comedy anime series on Kids Station, a Japanese broadcast satellite station. It features characters that wear kemonomimi costumes. Each character in the anime does not live up to the standards of their species, making them outcasts who must live in the "Useless" Forest. The main character Uruno is a wolf who has the personality of a shy rabbit; meanwhile, Usahara, a rabbit, acts like a wolf. Each of the 26 episodes is 5 minutes long, bringing the total series to 130 minutes (2 hours 10 minutes). Main characters ; Uruno (A Wolf) : He is shy, cowardly, and passive - everything the stereotypical wolf isn’t. He has a crush on the cute little Chiiko-chan, hoping that even though he’s useless, he will win her heart someday. He is very easily moved to tears and can be said to be quite gullible, particularly in the face of Yunihiko's trickery. : ; Usahara (A Rabbit) : Usahara is an aggressive, bad-tempered rabbit who chain smokes. He often gets annoyed at Uruno and kicks him into the sky, but in reality, it seems he does care for him, as shown when Uruno disappears in episode 26. He is revealed to have bouts of melancholy, which usually resolve themselves in a matter of days. : ; Chiiko (A Cheetah) : Chiiko is a little clumsy cheetah girl who Uruno has a huge crush on. She is clueless, bad at running, and unskilled at hunting, but is very friendly and well-liked. She is also a member of the Female Feline Club, along with Kuron, Rinku, and Piyu. She is shown to enjoy cooking, but is a miserable failure at it, as the prepared food leaves her friends quite ill. In spite of this, Uruno always eats the offered food as a show of his love. : ; Yunihiko (A Unicorn) : Yunihiko, the Master of the Forest, is a devilish unicorn who enjoys drinking sake and eating fried squid, and is the fourth character introduced. He often tricks Uruno and Usahara. He is Peganosuke's twin older brother. On rare occasions he is seen to have a conscience, but this doesn't stop him from thoroughly enjoying getting the other animals riled up. : ; Peganosuke (A Pegasus) : Peganosuke is Yunihiko's twin brother, who works as a courier delivering packages. He is very shy and timid, but quickly becomes friends with Uruno, due to their shared uselessness. He takes Uruno for flights, once Uruno helps him to realise that he should enjoy life and see things never seen before. : ;Takaoka (An Eagle) :Takaoka is a grumpy, near-sighted eagle who is at constant conflict with Usahara. He is poor at hunting, and somewhat cowardly. In the first episode he declares that he and Uruno should ally themselves together against Usahara, but this is short-lived. Takaoka has a crush on Fukurou the owl. : Secondary characters ; Kumanee (A Bear) : Kumanee is a traveling saleswoman. She is outgoing and friendly, often sharing leftover goods with her companions, and shares a deep bond with Usahara, being his good friend while also his rival in combat. : ; Kumakawa (A Bear) : Kumakawa is Kumanee's younger brother. He's a lively dancer and refers to himself himself a "genius dancer." ; Kuron (A Panther) : Kuron is the most tomboyish girl in the Female Feline Club, and doesn't frighten easily. ; Rinku (A Mountain Cat) : Rinku is a the most feminine member of the Female Feline Club ; Piyu (A Puma) : Piyu is an athletic member of the Female Feline Club, and is always seen wearing a jogging suit. ; Sakamata (An Orca) : Sakamata is calm and lonely boy, and becomes Uruno's friend quickly. He needs a life preserver to stay afloat, because he can't swim. ; Fukurou (An Owl) : Fukurou is a straightforward girl and says exactly what she thinks. She has a crush on Peganosuke. Music ;Opening Theme: *"Sekai de Ichiban Boku ga Suki!" by Ryōko Shintani ;Ending Theme: *"Life is Free" by Ryōko Shintani External links *Kid's Station's official series site Category:Anime series Category:Anime of 2005 Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Kemonomimi Category:Fictional animals Category:Fictional wolves de:Damekko Dōbutsu fa:دامککو دوبوتسو ja:だめっこどうぶつ pt:Damekko Dōbutsu ru:Damekko Doubutsu tl:Damekko Doubutsu